nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shield
is the unique ability of Holy Knight Charlotte Volkov. It is a defensive ability that is said to have almost no equal, later contested by Griamor. Description '''Shield' is a defensive ability that allows Charlotte to utilize her own power to create barriers of various sizes, shapes and properties. While she is capable of utilizing her hands as a means to project and shape these barriers, she is most often seen using her blade to do so. The barriers have the noticeable properties of acting as space-time barriers, in that the geometric shape that they possess creates a vacuum within the space that they occupy. As a result, should they be broken through either powers or physical means, an opponent will still not be capable of breaking through. Albeit, the shift back to equilibrium by nature causes this temporary advantage to also disappear very quickly. However, the barriers produced by Shield can be varied quite considerably in both defensive strength and properties, thus enabling for a wide variety of applications that most enemies wouldn't be capable of deciphering until it's too late for them. While the exact limit to the scale of her barriers is unknown, she has said that covering the entirety of the Liones' Palace would not be impossible underneath her power, an indication to her abilities. Techniques * : This particular technique involves the generation of a hyper-condensed barrier surrounding the entirety of her sword. The sword is then coated with a rainbow-like barrier that takes the shape of a broadsword of sorts. The defensive power of this blade is increased to the point where it can cut through powerful Enchantments such as Hellblaze on its own. However, the focus it takes to maintain this barrier makes it better used for its other application. By releasing this very energy upon impact, the sword creates a powerful wave of energy that takes the form of a large beam, easily eradicating most opposition. It is one of Charlotte's only offensive techniques. * : This technique is one that can be considered an offensive technique depending on its use. By creating numerous smaller barriers of a purple color, Charlotte can either surround herself in a dome of barriers or her opponent in a similar dome. This technique, when used with specific timing, can actually reflect all of an opponent's powers back at them, causing an explosion within the perimeter of the dome of barriers that can quite easily cause debilitating injuries. On the other hand, it can be used to block numerous attacks from all directions at once. * : A powerful defensive technique that also works to completely dispel other powers and abilities of a direct nature. Following the creation of a green circular barrier, Charlotte proceeds to use her own power to cause it to rotate at great speeds. As such, when other attacks collide with the shield, they are either dispersed or redirected, giving Charlotte the opening necessary to overwhelm her enemies. Gallery RinBarrierSpell.png|Crushing Shield. RinSpiralSpell.png|Tornado Shield. GlitterySword.png|Slashing Shield. Category:Abilities Category:Powers